


Best Friend

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: I have an obvious love for imperial drama’s and this is a story inspired by them. In particular Ruyi’s Royal Love in the Palace (cdrama) and the eunuch Li Yu, who is adorable and who I felt greatly for.
Relationships: Sanjay | Selka (Harvest Moon)/Reader, amir / reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who do you think Female!reader should end up with? Sanjay or Amir, or neither? Or maybe even both? Let me know in the ask box or through this poll I set up. Your choice might actually determine the next part I may or may not write for this. 
> 
> Poll: https://forms.gle/5zLevnfJ8wpcPbVt9

In tumultuous times all hands were needed in order to survive. With the kingdom in constant need of military support fathers and sons alike were summoned to fight, leaving behind their wives and daughters to support the house. Being from a farmer’s family you were no different, leaving a few hard choices to make. With your brother too young and your father gone it was soon proven that an extra income was needed to make ends meet. A choice had to be made and soon you had packed your belongings, setting out into the direction of the capital in the hopes of finding a well-paying job there. 

It was on that road that you met Amir and Sanjay, two travelling gentlemen who were heading west. For what, you weren’t sure, but you were glad for the company and they were decent men on a long road. 

“Echo village is a wonderful place. Peaceful and developing fast,” Amir spoke, his usually stern expression twinkling at the thought of his destination. “It truly is a sight to behold and all that because of one farm,” he followed, praising the foreign place that sounded like a dream to you. 

“The people are dedicated, like the people of this country, in that we don’t differ,” Sanjay spoke, his gentle voice contrasted that of his friend. Where Amir sounded like a young master Sanjay held the aura of a teacher, an equal whose patience went unrivalled. “I only hope that our people will know the peace Echo village is so renowned for,” the male continued, his long braid falling forward as he poured you another cup of tea. 

The two men couldn’t be of different character. While undoubtedly well-bred and educated you felt more partial to Sanjay’s humility and kindness, finding it easier to connect to the calm fire that he held over the dedication of Amir. 

Sighing wistfully you leant forward, cheek resting on your hand as you watched the sky ahead. “If only,” you spoke, another sigh escaping your lips. “My father and oldest brother are out fighting. I only hope that my brother will never grow old enough to face the battlefield,” you lamented, your eyes casting down into your lap as you pulled your cloak closer. 

You knew that both male had been exempted from serving in the army. Whether it was because they were only sons, or because of rank you didn’t want to think about, either thought striking envy within your heart as you thought of your family. An envy you didn’t want to fester for you liked both men too well to depart with any detest. 

“The latest reports have been promising, though” you cheerfully added, shrugging to yourself as you tried to lift up the mood. “And within the capital I might even secure myself a good job in the palace,” you continued hopefully. “Perhaps even the palace,” you continued to muse. “As long as I can earn enough to send home.” Eyes travelling far away you wondered how much that had to be. 

The two men exchanged another look, Amir slowly shaking his head as if to dissuade Sanjay from something. A wish to which the man complied. Instead the man reached for his bag, pulling out a pendant as he handed it over to you. 

“Here, [Name],” the male started, a soft smile gracing his features. “If you show this at the townhouse upon registry they will help you with a good job,” Sanjay explained, waving off your bewildered look. “See it as a token of our friendship.”

Confused you reached out for the pendant, hand clamping around the precious stone of which it was made. It was clear that it was valuable, but what it exactly meant was beyond your grasp, questions mulling your mind at how exactly an item would land you a job. You didn’t question it, however. Your friends had been kind to you and you needed help. Even if it turned out to be untrue you could probably sell it for a high price and send the money over to your family. 

“Thank you,” you finally managed to get out, guilt washing over you for your earlier outburst. “I have nothing to give myself, but I owe you,” you smiled, fighting against the tears that were threatening to well up. Despite the short time you truly had felt you had made some valuable friends, if not comrades for life. 

“I’m sure we will meet again,” Amir smiled, glad that you didn’t fight the gift. “And when we do you must prepare some of those delicacies from your hometown,” he continued. It was a request you gladly honoured, giving both mysterious noblemen a promise with your smile. 

It was there that you parted ways. The two gentlemen to the west whilst you continued for the capital. That was the last you saw of them for a long while. 

It had been almost a year since you had arrived in the capital. A year in which you had owed Amir and Sanjay for their kindness. After arriving in the capital you had done as instructed, showed the pendant at the townhall and swiftly received a job. One that provided you with many chances you otherwise wouldn’t have in your life as a country bumpkin. Ending up in the household of the closest advisor of the king you soon were selected to be the personal handmaiden to lady Olivia, the daughter of the minister and a young woman only a little older than you were. 

Today you were about to receive yet another chance you had never dared to dream of. With Olivia reaching the marriageable age she was to be presented at court. An event in which everyone hoped that she would be selected as a wife to one of the princes. It was a day of anticipation, especially for the household as everyone expected Olivia to be surely selected by one particular prince. 

“I heard that the twelfth prince is returning to court,” Olivia whispered to you as you lead the female out to her carriage.

“How rare indeed, is the twelfth prince also partaking in the wife selection?” you questioned, wondering if the mysterious prince would take an interest in your lady. After all, you had heard that the twelfth had also reached a marriageable age, and had been a playmate of Olivia in her younger days. However, dedicated as the prince was said to bring the country to prosperity he travelled often once he had reached the age to govern his own path, seemingly having little interest in the politics of the court and the kingdom. As such Olivia had seen little of her old-time friend since her teens and you had never met the man at all. 

“I hope not,” you sternly said, earning a nudge from your mistress as she willed you to stop. A mischievous smile spread out over your features as you gave Olivia a pout. “I know you think the same, my lady. You don’t want the tenth prince to misunderstand your intentions, after all,” you added, expressing that what everyone was hoping for as well. 

“You and your mouth,” Olivia scolds as she finally entered the carriage. You just smugly smiled to yourself as you motioned for the servants to head into the direction of the palace. 

Olivia was no stranger to the palace. As a playmate of the twelfth prince and as the daughter of a minister she had frequently visited the place in her youth. As such the guards let her in easily, allowing the young mistress to roam the place to show you around. 

“This used to be my secret place with the twelfth prince,” the female pointed out, finger pointing up at a set of long stairs that seemed to go up endlessly. “It has the best view over the palace, and people rarely climb it,” she explained, steering herself into the direction of her favourite place to be. 

“Olivia!” 

At the top of the stairs a voice called out to the lady, excited, warm and familiar followed by two pairs of footsteps that approached you and the mistress. A man, dressed in the finest silks walked up to you in confidence, followed by an eunuch with a familiar long braid. 

“And [Name] as well!” Amir greeted, his smile turning wider as he recognised you. “I knew that Olivia would take a liking to you,” he continued, joyfully taking in the scene. “I also knew that I would find you here, today,” the man followed, the realisation of his identity slowly sinking in. 

“My greetings to the twelfth prince,” Olivia confirmed your suspicions, a sharp tug to your sleeve reminding you to follow the example of the lady. 

“How much we have to catch up on,” Amir spoke easily, as if the revelation of his status meant nothing at all. “We must have surprised you, didn’t you?” the prince followed, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he gestured for his attendant to come closer. 

Nodding you finally dared to speak, eyes turning towards Sanjay who was avoiding yours. 

“I didn’t know that I had been graced with the honour of the twelfth prince,” you spoke, eyes returning to the potential heir of the throne. Somewhere in your chest you could feel a hopelessness gathering, the realisation of the status of both your friends pained you in different ways. 

“The twelfth prince dislikes having to travel under that title,” Sanjay responded, his voice distance as was his posture. “However, his friendship towards you was meant, do not mistake his kindness,” the male continued, quick to defend his prince, just as was expected from an attendant. 

Shaking your head you returned your attention to Sanjay, hoping that he would look up and meet your eyes for once. The two of you were equals, yet the attendant hid away from you, as if afraid to see your judgement. 

“I had mistaken the prince and Sanjay to be best friends,” you spoke, your chest clenching as you could feel your voice crack. Willing yourself to be strong you took in a deep breath. The urge to grab Sanjay by his sleeve was quelled by the propriety of the matter. 

Moving away Sanjay finally looked up, his eyes firm and distant, though there was an understanding in them, a sad realisation gracing his usually warm smile.

“Of course you didn’t expect me to be an eunuch, [Name],” the male reassured you. “It would be too obvious if everyone knew.” 

The direct description of his position startled you, shaking you to the core as you realised the implications the word ‘eunuch’ carried with. Feeling your breath stock you had no idea how to respond. 

“It is no lie, however. Sanjay is my best friend and confidant,” Amir filled up the silence, another pleasant smile on his lips. Your discomfort either escaped his attention or went ignored, as the prince seemed to be oblivious to the situation at hand. 

Bowing Sanjay lowered his head once more, a rueful smile on his face as his expression balanced between pride as well as awkwardness. 

“I have been serving the prince since my youth, and I’m grateful for the life given to me.” 

In this a warning was laid, a question to you in which Sanjay asked you not to pity him, for he didn’t pity himself. 

It was a dull pain in your chest. One that you barely understood, but had to accept nonetheless.


	2. To the End

It had been three months since you entered the palace after your mistress. Three months in which you were certain that Sanjay was avoiding you. A thought that pained you much, as you had appreciated his friendship quite a bit.

“[Name], how are you settling in?” Amir questioned, his voice bright as he met you between the intersections of the quarters. Sanjay stood behind the prince, his head lowered as he didn’t spare you a glance or a greeting.

Bowing you paid your respects to both the prince and his attendant, a smile on your face as well as you held out the robes in your arms.

“I’ve been well, we have been busy preparing the lady for the coming season,” you responded, gesturing to the entourage behind you as you signalled for them to go ahead. Handing the silks over to another servant you then relieved yourself, eyeing Sanjay behind the prince.

“I heard that you are soon to return to the west,” you spoke, a tinge of disappointment in your voice as you realised that you would have no time to speak to Sanjay.

It was a regret that lingered on even after you got back. As you helped Olivia with her measurements and selecting the silks she wanted to use you absent-mindedly helped her with the tea, a sigh every once in a while escaping you.

“I met prince Amir in the court,” you spoke up, as you marked the fabric for the embroidery hall. “He is soon to return to the west, but will make sure to pay you a visit,” you continued as Olivia’s eyes followed your movements.

“Perhaps you will have time to speak to Sanjay,” she spoke gently, startling you so wildly that you spilled the pins.

“L-lady Olivia?” you stammered out as you quickly went down on your knees to pick up the pins. The noblewoman only chuckled at your anxiety, gently crouching down next to you as she helped out. “Please don’t bother,” you tried to dissuade her, but went ignored.

“It isn’t uncommon for maids to marry eunuchs, you know,” the female mused, humming cheerfully to herself as she dropped the bins into the box you had knocked over. “If anything it would mean that you get to stay beside me forever,” she continued, an elegant finger tapping against her lips as she thought about it.

“Though, I wouldn’t want to take away your chance of having offspring.”

The words lingered on within your mind as you served the tea. Prince Amir had indeed come to visit, as promised, enjoying the last warm evening of the year in the pavilion outside. The two friends spoke amicably to each other, exchanging jokes and smiles as they wished each other well for the future.

Joining the eunuch some distance away you felt tense, your voice stocking in your throat as you stole glances over at the other.

“[Name],” Sanjay called your name, so gently it might as well have been the breeze of the wind.

Turning around you tried to be cool about it, your movements feeling awkward as you smiled up. “Sanjay?” you repeated, waiting for what the man had to say.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said, eyes still trained in front of him as he stared at his master and your mistress.

A frown appeared on your face as the pain boiled up once more, the feeling of something stuck in your throat growing as you took in a deep breath.

“Sanjay,” you clippedly called him, forcing gentle eyes to turn at you, surprise and pain mixing, swirling as he tried to hold himself back.

“I like you,” you finally decided to take the first step, earning a sound from the eunuch who didn’t know how to react, his cheeks dusting a red as he avoided your look once more.

“I’m no man,” he coughed, trying to push you away, but you dismissed it, grabbing hold of his hand as you pulled in closer, forcing his eyes to pay attention to you, look into yours.

“If a bird loses its feathers, is it a bird no more?” you questioned, “if a dog loses its tail, is it no more a dog?”

Gentle eyes stared into yours, eyes that didn’t dare to ask for anything, didn’t dare to hope. Clenching your hand into his Sanjay’s breath halted, his courage faltering as he wondered what to ask, if he was allowed. He swallowed thickly as he thought of all that he would be unable to give you, all that he would take away from you if he expressed what he truly felt.

That was all the answer you needed. Stepping closer you shook your head, raising your other hand to brush away the hair from Sanjay’s face.

“You are still a man to me,” you whispered, feeling tearful as you saw the emotions rise up in Sanjay’s face.

“You will never escape this place,” he spoke, trying to dissuade you as you eyed him sternly, a smile on your lips as you raised his hands up, planting a kiss on each knuckle, your eyes closing as you lingered over the skin for longer.

“But there will be you,” you spoke, smiling at the thought of being able to spend the time with the one you loved best.

You didn’t need jewelries, or fine silks. Nor did you want kids, or a fine house. You didn’t want any of those if it meant having to leave your mistress behind and never seeing Sanjay again.

It just took a little courage from his side, and encouragement from yours.


End file.
